twd_the_walking_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim (Comic Series)
"My family! MY FAMILY!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!" —Jim when killing a zombie. Jim was a mechanic living with his family in Atlanta. Character Pre-Apocalypse Not much has been revealed about Jim's past apart from that he was a mechanic and had at least a sister, wife, and mother and between them they all had five children. Post-Apocalypse When the dead began to rise, Jim remained generally unaware of this until the city, decreed a safe zone by the government, gradually started to become overrun with the undead. Jim saw his boss getting infected and became one of the few who managed to escaped from the city as it was completely overwhelmed. However Jim witnessed the deaths of his entire family, as they shielded him from the zombies long enough to allow him to escape.Emotionally traumatized and devastated by the loss of his family, when Jim joined the survivor group just beyond the city's outer limits, he was noticeably the most taciturn member, revealing almost nothing about his past and barely saying a word. Death Killed By Zombies During the zombie attack on the camp, after failing to kill one with his gun, Jim grapples with a zombie and flies into an uncontrollable rage, driving him momentarily insane. He beats the zombie to death whilst screaming and cursing at it for killing his loved ones. After coming to his senses, he finds the zombie, had bitten him during the brawl, taking a massive chunk out of his arm. Jim suffered the effects of the zombie plague for days. Refusing a mercy killing and unable to stay with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta, in the hopes that upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Issue 2 (No lines) Issue 3 (No lines) Issue 4 Issue 5 Issue 6 Trivia In the comics, Jim is bitten on the arm, but in the TV Series, he is bitten on the chest. Though Jim and Amy were not drawn in the comics by Charlie Adlard, both characters have been drawn by him. His renditions can be seen in the Volume 1 Hardcover. If he had been bitten later on in the series, he might have survived via amputation. He is also one of the few survivors to last longest after being bitten. Others being Dale and Allen, as well as Lee Everett.He is the only member of his family who hasn't received severe bodily damage after reanimation (other than the fact that his arm bite has grown larger through decay). His wife is missing her left eye and the skin and flesh on the left side of her face. She also has massive bites on her neck and arm. His daughter is missing the lower half of her right arm and a bite just below the shoulder, while his son has bites on both of his shoulders. He is also missing the lower half of his left arm and his most serious injury: disemboweled with most of his intestine eaten or hanging out and his rib cage showing. Finally, what appears to be his mother or his wife's mother is missing her lower jaw. Jim is the only undead member of the Atlanta Band that camped outside of Atlanta.